The Night I Welcome Death
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Becca and her siblings come a cross an old house in Japan. Going inside it may cost them their lives. Will they make it out? Will they pay a price they aren't ready to pay? One shot.


I was only sixteen. Me and my siblings all were. We were triplets. Were being the key word. I stayed behind. I stayed here to save them. My family. The closest people to me. Now I'm alone, forever. Maybe some day someone will find this. Then they can know the story of what happened here. About the ghost that walks these grounds. The ghost that keeps me here. I hope my brother and sister are alright. I miss them. Abby and Josh. They're seventeen now. Our birthday was last month. I saw them through the window as they placed white roses at the frount of the grounds for me. I just smiled. I smiled with tears coming down my face. I'm...I'm still the same. Nothing changed. Nothing will ever change about me. I can't age, gain or loose weight, grow taller, cut or grow out my hair, noth that I would want it grown out anymore. It was down to my mid back. I was to be the same forever. Trapped inside this house. Watching the outside world change, as I...I never change.

It was early June, 2009. Josh, Abby, and I came to visit some friends. On our way we found this large old house. Josh wanted to go inside but Abby had a weird feeling. She didn't like it. We went inside anyways. Josh leading the way. Some of the house was messed up a bit. Nothing too bad though.

"Come on." Josh said as he went further into the house. It was dark further on and I lost sight of them.

"Josh? Abby?"

I couldn't find them. I couldn't see anything. Only blackness. Darkness. I couldn't even hear the sound of their voices. I looked for a light. I found a piece of wood. I grabbed my lighter and made a tourch. I still didn't see them. Nothing really. I didn't even see where we came in. I walked furhter in and tryed to find them. I wanted to leave. To get out of here as fast as I could, but not with out them. Not without Josh and Abby. I couldn't just leave them here alone.

"Josh? Abby? Where are you guys?"

"Becca?" I heard Josh say. "Becca is that you?"

"Josh?" I ran towards his voice. Then I saw him. He was alone. I didn't see Abby. "Where's Abby?"

"She fell through the floor. Come on I need your help." He ran and I followed. He stopped at a hole in the dark redish wooden floor.

"She fell down there?"

"Ya. We were walking and all of a sudden she fell through." I bent down and got to my knees.

"Abby!" I yelled. Nohting. "Abigal can you hear me?"

"Becca? Becca is that you?" she yelled back.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything but I, I think there's somthing down here. Becca help!"

"Hold on hold on we're coming." I looked for somthing the I noticed a rope hanging on the wall. "Josh give me that rope." I carfully hung the tourch I made on a metal opening in the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to go get her."

"No I should go."

"I'm not strong enough. You are. Just hold the rope and pull us up."

"BECCA!" I heard Abby scream. She sounded like somthing was coming after her. I could hear the fear in her voice. I swallowed and held the rope tight. I could still here her screaming. I went inside anyways. I looked for her.

"Becca. Take this." Josh handed me a flashlight. I turned it on and went down. I reached the bottom. "Do you see her?" Josh yelled down.

"No. She was here though." I moved the light and gasped. "Something else was too." I looked where ever I could but all I saw was darkness. "Abby!" I yelled.

"BECCA HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE BECCA!" I heard her scream again.

"Where are you? Abby?" All I could hear were her screams. Then the sound of laughter. I shined the light everywhere. I didn't see anything.

"Becca what going on down there?"

"I don't know." I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around screaming. Nobody was there.

"Becca you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to find Abby."

"Becca don't go alone!"

I didn't lilsten. I heard Abby's screams. She was scared and I could tell she was in pain. So walked forward. Looking out for any walls. I could still hear Abby's screams as I walked. Then I felt somthing grab my arm. I looked and again nobody was there, but it didn't let go. I started screaming. When the feeling stopped I ran. Still screaming as loud as I could. Then I stopped to sound of laughter again. Then I saw a little girl with long black hair oner her face. I could she her smiling though.

"BECCA!" I heard Abby scream again.

"Abby?"

It was closer this time. I ran towards it. Then I heard and soft quiet voice say- "Stay here and they can leave. Stay here." I kept running. No matter how far I ran I never got anyclose to Abby. I couldn't even hear Josh anymore. I stopped running. I stood still. I could still hear Abby screaming for my help.

"If I stay...they can leave. Abby and Josh can go home and never have to go through this again?"

The same voice as before spoke again. "Yes." It said.

"I'll stay. No let Abby go so her and Josh can leave."

Then just like that we were back on the first floor. I saw Abby and Josh on their knees crying.

"Guys what are you doing? Get out of here quick. You guys can leave so go!" They continues to cry.

"It's all my fault." Josh said. "I shouldn't have had us come in here."

"What are you talking about Josh? Go hurry." I said.

"It was an accident Josh. It wan't you're fault. If I had gotten out of there in time." Abby said.

"What are you talking about?" I walked around to face them and was in shock at what I saw.

I saw myself laying on the floor. My eyes were wide opened, and blood dripping down the side of my mouth. I saw a wooden board through my chest. My blood stained my white button up shirt.

"If I had more carful with the rope this wouldn't have happened." Josh said.

"How did?" I said. I fell to my knees. "How did I...die?"

"This way you can stay with out going missing." said that soft and quiet voice.

"So am I really dead?"

"Yes. Now you will forever remain here. Inside this house." I felt a tear fall down my face.

After a while Josh and Abby left. Taking my body with them. Now, I carry all the pain, and the fear, that Abby...Josh...and I felt tht night. All the pain and fear will never leave me. Never stop. I shall always stay on this earth, inside this house, forever with pain, fear, and sarrow. I payed this price for my family. They had forgotten everything that happened that night. They belived that when I went down to get Abby Josh's hand slipped and I fell down, and I fell on a broken wooden board which went through my chest. Abby forgot all her fear from that night. Josh forgot all his worry. Me though. I haven't forgotten. As much as I wish I could I can never forget. This curse prevents me from forgeting. Even in death I can only hope, that hell is much better than this.

_Written September 9th, 2010. By Rebecca Evalin Roberts. Lived 1993-2009._


End file.
